Ever Heard of Trust?
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: It was already two in the morning when Blaine felt the bed dip behind him. The clock read 2:03 am, glaring at him from the bedside table. - Mild angst, mostly fluff. Third in the EHo verse.


**Ever Heard of Trust?**

It was already two in the morning when Blaine felt the bed dip behind him. The clock read 2:03 am, glaring at him from the bedside table. When he turned over, it was to see Kurt, hair freshly wet from a shower that Blaine hadn't heard him take, and already asleep.

This was the third time that week that Kurt had come in late, taking a shower the moment he was in the door, and going to sleep directly after. It hadn't been suspicious at first and really Blaine still wasn't worried, but it was frustrating. Of course then Blaine felt selfish because Kurt was doing what he loved and he knew that Kurt didn't like the horrible hours any more than he did.

"Goodnight to you too." Blaine's voice must have pulled Kurt from the almost state of sleep he was in for he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and burrowing his face into the back of Blaine's neck, his wet hair tickling a little.

"Mm, love you Blaine." His words were slurred in his sleep, his fingers starting to skim over Blaine's neck until he fully fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke up before Kurt. That was what was frustrating him, their hours didn't mesh at all. Kurt was working late afternoon to the wee hours of the morning while Blaine worked early in the morning to the middle of the afternoon.

While he showered, Blaine ran over the numbers for the account he had landed recently. He was somewhere between the third and fourth count when the yellow shower curtain was pulled back and a blurry eyed Kurt stood there with a smile.

"Well good morning to you." Blaine wiped the shampoo from his forehead.

"What are you doing awake so early?" It wasn't early for Kurt normally but with his new sleep schedule, it was. Kurt's first response was to laugh.

"I was going to join you and conserve water but if you'd rather I leave..."

Kurt moved to leave and Blaine, never one to miss an opportunity to conserve water, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with him, catching him when he stumbled over the lip of the shower.

"Blaine! I'm still dressed!" Blained rolled his eyes, pulling at Kurt's shirt. It was already soaked and sticking to the pale skin it was hiding, but Blaine was determined.

"Guess you should take your clothes off then."

By the time Blaine got off work that afternoon, he was ready to go home and rest. The only good part was that he got off at two, a few hours early, and Kurt wouldn't be going in to work until four. It would be the first time they'd been home together in the middle of the day since the beginning of the week.

Halfway home his cell phone started to ring and, since it was already hooked up to his Bluetooth, he took the call hands free.

"Blaine Anderson." There was a laugh on the other side.

"I would hope so, since you're the person that I called." It had been a while since Blaine had talked to Mercedes, but he definitely recognized her voice. In fact, if he was right, the last time they had talked was when they had told her via phone call that Blaine and Kurt were engaged. There had been a large amount of squealing before Mercedes had demanded her get off the phone so her and Kurt could gush. It was good that she hadn't lost that diva spark from high school, Blaine liked that about her.

"It's good to hear from you Mercedes. How've you been?" She scoffed.

"I didn't call to chitchat Anderson. I was wondering if you could tell me why Kurt's cell was off? Every time I've called him this week, he hasn't answered or texted me back and said he was super busy with work. But he is supposed to be going to work at four and yet he still won't answer his phone." Blaine sighed, which turned into a deeper frown as he turned into their street.

Their house was easy to spot from the front of the street and there was a significant lack of Kurt's car in the driveway. He rubbed his forehead as he pulled in, waving to Mrs. Harrison across the street as she checked her mail, and turned off his car.

"Couldn't rightly say. I haven't seen him much either." He grabbed his things and left the car, locking it as he made his way up the steps and to the front door.

"This isn't like him. I know that he's working this big thing right now and the hours are for the other person on the other side of the world or whatever, but this is ridiculous. I mean, he doesn't have time for his best friend or his boyfriend?" Blaine unlocked the front door and stepped in, rubbing his forehead again at the headache that was sprouting.

"He's busy and I get it. You'll probably remember the few weeks that I worked out of town last year and didn't have time to call Kurt. If you'll remember, he had called you every day to complain." Mercedes laughed, because it was completely true, but it sounded forced.

"One of the first things he thought was that you had met someone else." Blaine stopped halfway through the livingroom and shook his head.

"He never told me that." They trusted one another, they didn't worry about the other person cheating. That wasn't the type of relationship they had, they were always 100% honest with one another.

There was silence on the other side of the phone before Mercedes cleared her throat.

"I just... I don't know. Whenever you see my boy, let him know that I'd like to talk to him at some point. It was good talking to you Blaine."

Blaine returned the sentiment, promising her that one of them would call her soon, and flopped down on the sectional. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Kurt was cheating on him because he was pretty sure that Kurt wouldn't do that. If he had a problem with Blaine, they'd talk about it. Besides, even though they weren't spending a lot of time together at the moment, Kurt still showed him how much he loved him.

So as quickly as the thought came to him, it disappeared. And with it, Blaine's headache. They would find time to be with one another soon. Blaine's accounts were going well enough and Kurt's assignment would be over soon enough, and then they would both be back on normal schedules. Plus, it was still winter. There was plenty of time for there to be a snow storm for them to have another snow day.

As Blaine stood up to go to the kitchen and get something to eat, he was stopped by the front door opening. Kurt stepped through, hanging his jacket beside the door as he did so.

"Honey, I'm home." Blaine laughed, stepping forward to envelope his fiance in a hug.

"Early it seems. Thought you didn't get off work for another, oh, twelve hours?" Kurt returned the hug fiercely.

"We closed the deal so the bossman let us all go home early and gave all of us working on the Wilkerson deal the day off tomorrow.. I start my regular shifts the following day." They pulled apart and Kurt ruffled his hair a bit before sitting down on the couch, curling into it.

Abandoning his hunt for food, Blaine sat beside Kurt, his arms automatically going around the younger man's waist. With Kurt's back pressed against his chest, Blaine couldn't believe he had been frustrated. The little moments were more than enough for him.

"I could stay like this forever." Kurt sighed, turning his head to face Blaine and kissed him.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That became a little more angsty than I usually shoot for with the **EHo **verse. But it ended fluffy, so that's what counts. To clear it up, no, Kurt isn't cheating. I couldn't do that to Klaine.

Random fact, when I wrote this in my head, it was Blaine who was always at work and Kurt that was missing him. When I started writing it though, it just... I don't know, it fit more with me that it would be Kurt at work. I'unno.

Let me know what you think. And as I've been telling the readers of _Shoot to Kill_, please introduce yourself. In a review, in a private message, in an email, or on my tumblr. Links on my profile. I want to know my readers, what you like and don't like about my stories. So lemme know! I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
